


I Must Get Out Before I Die

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger Management, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Boredom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Comedy, Enemies, Filk, Gen, Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Parody, Rivalry, Singing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius cannot handle being stuck in Grimmauld Place enduring frequent taunts by Snape. A filk to "Going Through the Motions" from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical: Once More With Feeling.</p><p>Remus says I should sit and be good<br/>But does he think I could?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must Get Out Before I Die

**Author's Note:**

> "I Must Get Out Before I Die" filked to the tune of "Going Through the Motions" from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical: Once More With Feeling
> 
> Originally filked in 2005.

**SIRIUS:**  
Ev'ry day and night  
The same old routine  
I just sit inside the house  
And I wanna scream  
'Cause this is lousy  
Used to have it bad?  
No, I'm going mad  
  
Remus says I should sit and be good  
But does he think I could?  
He says to 'concentrate on house work  
Not talk like a jerk'  
Can't he see that I'm going berserk?  
  
I was always live-  
-Ing life the fullest  
Adventures were all about  
Now my life's so bland  
That I would shout  
"Hey, look here, I'm dying!"

 **SNAPE:**  
So how's the cleaning?

 **SIRIUS:**  
Snivellus, GET OUT!  
  
 **SNAPE:**  
Wasn't my report  
The type of sort  
That makes me important?  
'Cause I've been out there risking my life  
Hoping for my luck  
You just sit around, relaxing-  
  
 _(Unable to take Snape rubbing in snide comments, Sirius grabs a candle and jabs Snape "down there" with it)_  
  
 **SNAPE:**  
\- Fuck!  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  
Will I clean this house as I sigh  
I just want something new to try  
  
 _(Snape points over at a cabinet)_  
  
 **SNAPE:**  
And you missed a spot-  
  
 _(Sirius grabs a want laying on the table and points it at Snape)_  
  
 **SIRIUS:**  
 _Stupefy!_  
I know that I'll rot...  
  
Sitting in the hell worse  
Than my prison cell  
So what's there to do?  
And how will I get through?  
I must get out before  
I die


End file.
